Accomplish
by Natchi822
Summary: The twins find a panda plush lying on the sidewalk near the school. Her name is Chii, and she can only be seen by those who will accomplish their goal in life. What will happen when Hikaru and Kaoru start showing it to some of the host members?
1. Chapter 1

One day, on the way to the limo from school, Hikaru and Kaoru found an odd looking panda plush laying on the sidewalk

One day, on the way to the limo from school, Hikaru and Kaoru found an odd looking panda plush laying on the sidewalk. It looked like a normal panda, but there was something that made it look odd.

"Hey, Kaoru, look at that." Hikaru picked it up. The panda jumped up onto his face.

"Woah!!" Kaoru gasped.

"Get..This…thing..off..me!! Can't….breathe!" Hikaru said, with his voice muffled because of the panda.

Hikaru pulled it off. The twins looked at eachother, then the panda.

"What?" The panda said, as if they were crazy.

"Kaoru….Why is it…moving? And…talking?" Hikaru asked his brother, without taking his eyes off of the plush.

"I….I don't know…" Kaoru said.

The panda smiled. "I'm a special panda! And since you can see me, you are special too! Only people who are able to reach their goal in the future can see or hear me! So if could be getting a job they want, getting married with someone they like, or something like that!"

The twins slowly backed up, and started running to their limo.

The panda followed them.

"GET AWAY!!" Hikaru yelled. _This…has GOT to be a dream!_

Soon, they were in their limo, safe.

"Teehee!" Kaoru heard a little voice say. He looked around, and there was the panda, hiding behind Hikaru.

"Hikaru, move a little!" Kaoru said. Hikaru moved, and Kaoru picked up the little panda in his hands. He observed it for a few seconds.

"Hmm…. Well, you are kinda cute. What do you say we keep him, Hikaru? We can do lots of things with this. We can see if people will end up reaching their goal in life or not!" Kaoru smiled.

Hikaru had a look of doubt on his face, but soon sighed.

"Fine."

"Yay!! You can call me Chii!" The panda said, excitedly.

**Next Morning**

Hikaru had the panda in his bag. Hikaru and Kaoru walked over Haruhi.

"Goodmorning Haruhi! We wanna show you something!" Hikaru pulled out the panda from his bag, and hid it behind his back.

"Okay, first, you need to answer this question. What is your number one goal you want to accomplish in life?"

Haruhi looked at him. "Um…..Become a lawyer."

Hikaru smiled, and pulled out the panda. "Isn't this cute?" The twins said at once.

Haruhi looked at them, then Hikaru's hand which seemed to be empty.

"Look at what?"


	2. Doubt

One day, on the way to the limo from school, Hikaru and Kaoru found an odd looking panda plush laying on the sidewalk

Hikaru and Kaoru stared at Haruhi.

"Th-the plush in my hand. Y-you aren't lying right? You can't see anything?!" Hikaru said.

"I have no idea what you guys are talking about." Haruhi went back to a book she was reading.

Hikaru felt tears in his eyes.

Hikaru POV

I knew something was wrong. Haruhi will become a lawyer!! Th-there's something wrong about the panda! Th-there just has to be!!

I sat down in my seat, and put the panda in my bag. I didn't want to see it. I looked over at Haruhi. She was reading an English book.

How could Haruhi not become a lawyer? Sh-she's too smart not to be one!!

Normal POV

Hikaru avoided Haruhi as much as he could for the rest of the day, because he knew he would start tearing up once he saw her again.

"Hikaru!" Haruhi called to him, but he pretended he didn't hear her. Sometimes, people would say, 'Hey! Fujioka's calling you!' but he pretended he was Kaoru.

He also skipped the host club that day.

**After the host club**

Kaoru POV

I can't believe Hikaru left me today! I felt so awkward hosting without Hikaru today. Practically all I did was just sit there, drinking tea, and listening to the girls.

I never knew how much girls gossip when you actually pay attention to them.

After that, I went home, and the door was locked.

Normal POV

Kaoru knocked on the door.

"I already said, I DON'T WANT ANY MORE ICE CREAM!!" He heard Hikaru yell.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru quietly said.

Hikaru stood up, and walked over the the door. The opened the door, surprised.

"Ohh…Kaoru… Sorry, I thought you were one of the maids." Hikaru said.

"…Why did you leave me alone at the host club today? If something was bothering you, tell me!" Kaoru asked.

"I-I just…didin't feel like it today, okay? And, don't worry, nothing is bothering me." Hikaru said, as he walked back to the bed.

"It's about…Haruhi, isn't it?" Kaoru said quietly.

Hikaru paused. "H-Haruhi! Sh-she isn't…going…to..accomplish.."

Kaoru knew that his brother loved Haruhi, and he wanted to help him.

"Hikaru….It's probably a lie, she will become a lawyer! I bet that panda is just some kind of prank…" Kaoru said, but with a doubtful look.


End file.
